Unexpected Visitors
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: What if Henry and Helen had visited Narnia, during their children's reign? What would their chidren's reactions be? How would Henry and Helen react to seeing their children as rulers? What was Aslan's reasoning? Will be a multi-chapter fic. I also want to thank everyone for reading. I just saw that there are over six thousand views on this story! Thank you so much.
1. Henry

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or the characters. Only the plots and ideas are mine.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first ever story, that is not canon-compliant. Apart from a couple itty-bitty things, I have never strayed away from the canon. However, this idea would not leave me alone, so I had to write it. Also, I know basically nothing about war and battles and how long people stay in service and all that stuff, so if some of the details about Henry are wrong, I am very sorry. There are a couple things you should know and remember before jumping into the story: (1) The Pevensies have been ruling Narnia for six years and (2) time is not moving back on earth. Also, the kings and queens won't show up for two or three chapters but they will have a large role, and this will probably be a very long story so you might want to follow it, because I won't keep a regular schedule. Prepare for chapters to pop out at irregular intervals. Fair warning: The children will not show up until Chapter 4 so please don't skip this story just because of that. I swear to you that I will not abandon this story. Even if I'm dying, I will still post.

Please read, review, and enjoy. Love, Ninja!

 _Somewhere in British Army territory. At the professor's, miles away, four children are piling into a wardrobe._

Henry Pevensie, who had just finished writing a letter to his wife, walked outside his tent. There he stood, breathing in the wet, chilly air. Even the land and air seemed cold and dismal, just like the war he was fighting in. He longed for the war to be over. He wanted to return home to his children and wife; to the warm, summer evenings spent outside. If only war sped by faster and with less pain.

He thought back to before he had left. The children had still been very small, and Lucy had not even been born yet. She would be nearly 10 by now. Susan would be 14. The last time he had seen her, she was only 4, but was already learning to read. And his sons. Peter had been 5 and was already learning to look after his 2 year old brother, Edmund. He vividly remembered one of the last nights he spent with them. He and Peter had been rolling on the floor, playing, when Edmund had suddenly jumped in and had begun tickling his father and brother. The memory brought a smile to Henry's face. He desperately wished that he could be there with them, but the war would not let him go.

As he watched the setting sun fade away, and the soldiers walk to and fro between tents, he saw something he had never seen before.

In the middle of the campsite, there was another tent. Something about it seemed . . . different. Not the size or the shape, because those were almost precisely the same as the other tents around it. It was almost as if there was something special about it. Normally, he never would have entered the tent without orders or permission, because anything could be in there, but, for some reason, he was drawn towards it, and without really thinking about it, began moving his feet. He stopped about six inches outside the opening, then swept the flap of canvas aside with his hand. He looked in and it was empty. There was no desk or cot and it was devoid of anything relating to a person. He made to take a step inside, then glanced behind him, making sure nobody was watching. Everybody was minding their own business, so he turned back to the tent and walked inside.

All at once, a flash of light blinded his eyes and he felt as if he was spinning. He began to feel dizzy, then suddenly it stopped. The light died away and he lowered his hands, for he had blocked his eyes and squeezed them shut. The spinning had also stopped and he no longer felt dizzy. As he opened his eyes, he fell to his knees in shock.

All around him were trees and grass and sunlight. It was warm, like a sunny spring day back home, so different from the dismal, cold weather he had just vanished from. He looked around, taking in the sweet smell of distant flowers and distant call of birds. It was perfectly still, except for a slight breeze that ruffled his hair every now and then.

After another few minutes taking in the sights and smells, Henry looked down at himself, only then noticing he was on his knees, and gasped, for he was no longer in his mud-stained uniform and worn down boots. Instead, he wore a beautiful, soft pair of sleek, black pants and a comfortable suit. His shoes were also black, shiny, and very comfortable. He stood up, brushing a couple small leaves and blades of grass off his pants. He turned around, looking back where the tent flap should have been, but there was just more grass and trees. He heard running water, and knew there must be a small pond or river somewhere nearby and, realizing that he was extremely thirsty, started following the sounds.

When he reached the bank of a small stream, he knelt down, splashed his face, and cupped some water in his hands to drink. He was bringing the water to his mouth when someone spoke.

"Henry?"


	2. Helen

Helen Pevensie missed her four children desperately, but she had to admit that it was a bit of a relief to not have to worry about them every minute. As she walked out of one of the shops, she looked across the street at a nearby salon. She had never noticed it before and realized it must be new. She mentally shrugged and walked next door to another shop.

After another hour, Helen finished her shopping. Her thoughts were on her children, as they had been ever since they left, and her husband, Henry. When she would see him again, she didn't know. She only hoped that, whenever it was, he would be healthy and happy, not injured or depressed from the war.

As she began walking towards her small run-down automobile, she glanced back at the beauty salon. She stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment. She did have a couple pounds left from shopping, and she wouldn't be needing them any time soon. It had been so long since she had felt youthful, fun, and beautiful. Luxuries like makeup and pretty clothes were scarce for her, and the chance to be pretty jumped around inside her mind.

"I might as well, I suppose," Helen muttered to herself. She smiled, stood up a bit straighter, and changed her direction. She reached the door to the salon, and peeked in through the window. It looked inviting, and there were a couple young ladies chatting in a couple comfortable chairs, so she pulled open the door and for a split second, the smell of shampoo, makeup, and polish wafted into her lungs, but then, as she placed her foot upon the laminate floor of the building, it all vanished.

Everything was gone. The two women, the chairs, the smells of soap and makeup; it was all gone. Her feet, which, somehow, were now bare, stood in thick, soft, green grass. Her old dress, which she had patched a few times and was graying, had been replaced by one of a soft, pale blue fabric. She touched it and sighed involuntarily at the softness and comfort of the material. She then took in her surroundings. Many trees stood around her; their leaves swaying slightly in the low breeze. She breathed deeply, taking in the smell of flowers, the sound of birds, and the warmth of the sun. Helen vaguely wondered where she was, but she was so focused on the wondrous world around her, that the other thoughts were pushed away. She felt thirsty, but just then she heard pleasant drips and gurgling of running water. It sounded as if it was not far off and so walked towards the sound.

As she approached the bank of a small stream, she saw a man kneeling down next to it. He was splashing his face with water, and just when he scooped some up and was about to take a drink, Helen recognized him. She recognized his hair, his form, and his hands. She knew him. She knew him to be the man she loved.

"Henry?"


	3. A Romantic Day and An Interruption

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Narnia, except some postcards and the ideas for my stories. Please don't sue me.

Author's note: This chapter is finally going to have some good dialogue. The first two didn't have much, so . . . sorry. And don't worry! Chapter 4 will include the kings and queens, I just didn't want to rush Henry's and Helen's story. This is my favorite chapter so far (I enjoyed writing the ending and I hope you enjoy reading it) and I hope you understand why! Please read and review. Love, Ninja. :)

"Henry?"

"Helen?"

The two people stood staring at one other for another few seconds, than ran towards each other. Helen was sobbing hysterically, her voice apparently gone for the moment. Henry was also overcome with emotion, and couldn't stop his own tears from falling from his eyes. They held each other for what felt like felt like hours, but was only a minute. When they drew away, they took each other in, like someone taking a long drink of cool water. Helen regained control of her voice, as they sat down on the soft grass.

"Henry, how are you here?"

"I don't know. How are _you_ here?" Henry replied.

"I don't know either. I was just walking into a shop and then suddenly I was here," Helen said. She was obviously just as bewildered as her husband.

"I was just walking into a tent, and then I found myself here," Henry said. They contemplated their predicament for a second, then brought themselves back to the present.

"How have you been?" asked Henry. "How are the children?"

"I'm okay and the children are alright. I sent them away to that professor that lives outside of the city."

"How long have they been there?" asked Henry.

"A couple weeks. I sent them there during the Blitz."

"How are they? How're Lucy and Susan? And the boys, Peter and Ed. I've missed you all so terribly," Henry said. You could see the sadness in his eyes, but there was happiness there also at finding his wife.

"They are all good. Lucy is the happiest child you could ever want and Peter is so protective of them. He takes such good care of all of them," Helen told Henry.

Over the next hour, Helen told her husband of everything. How the children were different and the same in certain ways. She tried glossing over how cruel Edmund could be but, since Henry was his father, she realized there was no point. She told him of Susan and how she was becoming a nice, young lady. How Lucy and Peter were close, and how he would take care of her all day and all night. Henry drank in every word, wishing he could have seen all the events she mentioned in person, not just in a letter or through words.

As Helen finished speaking, having caught Henry up on the recent events of her life, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A small brown basket sat a few feet away. Helen stood up, walked over, and brought it back. It looked like a picnic basket, a red and white checked blanket stuck between the handle and the container. She opened the lid, and let out a gasp.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Helen exclaimed.

"What is it, love?" Henry asked.

"It's a picnic!" Helen quickly walked back over to her husband, sat back on the ground, and unloaded the basket. It was filled with everything the couple loved. Turkey and cheese sandwiches, egg salad, fresh strawberries and raspberries, chocolate cake, and a bottle of red wine. All foods they could've never afforded back home. Henry poured the wine in a couple of glasses that had sat atop of the food, while Helen pulled out all the food, laying it all on the pretty picnic blanket.

They ate in happy silence, exchanging glances regularly, and smiling at each other, sometimes leaning forward to peck one another on the cheek. After they had finished their meal, Henry was going to ask about Peter and how he was with Edmund. He wondered how the brothers, who had been so close when he had left, were now nearly enemies. Just then, however, a large blackbird flew in to the clearing where they sat.

"Good morning, m'lady. Good morning, m'lord." The blackbird was speaking. It's beak was opening and closing like a mouth. The couple sprang to their feet, staring in shock at this talking creature.

"My name is Featherlight and I have been sent by my Lord Aslan, to take you to the castle where the kings and queens await you." The bird looked expectantly at them, obviously not interpreting the looks on their face as confusion, bewilderment, and utter astonishment at the sight of seeing an animal speak. Henry recovered first.

"I - er - what are you? Erm, how are you speaking?" Henry asked.

"Oh, goodness me. My apologies, your lordship, your ladyship, I had temporarily forgotten that you are not of this world. You stand in the world of Narnia, a world under the rule of the greatest king, Aslan. I am taking you to the great castle of Cair Paravel where the four greatest kings and queens of this world reign under Aslan and rule this country fairly and justly. The fairest of all kings and queens." The bird, Featherlight, ended his speech with a short bow and looked expectantly at Henry and Helen.

"Uh, and who exactly are these kings and queens?" asked Helen, regaining the use of her voice.

"That, my lady, is something I have been asked not to repeat until you are able to see and behold them in person," replied Featherlight.

"Ah, I see," muttered Henry. He glanced at his wife and saw that she was just as confused, but also just as intrigued, as he was.

"What do you think, Helen?" he asked her, quietly.

"I . . . don't know. I mean, he does seem trustworthy and all, even if he is a - uh - bird," Helen replied. "What about you? What do you think?"

"I am inclined to trust him, but I think we should try and get a bit more information out of him about where we are and who this 'Aslan' fellow might be."

Featherlight heard them. "The great king Aslan," he began indignantly, "is the ruler of all and the King of Beasts. He is the Son of the Emperor over the Sea, and the King above all High Kings in Narnia." He spoke with such conviction and admiration that Henry and Helen began wondering if this Aslan was some sort of god. The two looked at each other again, and this time Helen asked a question.

"And what exactly is Narnia?"

"Why, m'lady, tis where your feet are right now. We are here in Narnia."

"Yes, but where?" Helen asked again. "Like, is this some sort of foreign country in Asia, somewhere unexplored?"

"Oh, m'lady, you intrigue me with your fancy wording and other-wordly names for things," Featherlight chuckled, not knowing that they were talking about their own world, not the world of Narnia.

Helen realized that it was no use. _This bird obviously doesn't know much about geography_ , she thought. Henry spoke again.

"Please, sir, in order for us to trust you and come with you, at least tell us a bit about your kings and queens that you speak so dearly of."

"Very well. I was bidden not to tell you anything unless necessary, but they said, if it became necessary, I could speak to you their names." Featherlight looked straight at them and puffed out his chest feathers. "The names of my respected rulers are as follows; of the Glistening Eastern Sea, Queen Lucy the Valiant; of the Great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just; of the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle, and of the Clear Northern Sky, High King Peter the Magnificent."


	4. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I wish I did but I don't. The only things I own are the plot, dialogue, etc.

Pevensie Ages: Peter - 21, Susan - 20, Edmund - 18, Lucy - 16.

Author's Note: Okay, so just to be clear. The kings and queens don't know that their parents are in Narnia. When they see them, it will be total shock. It was orchestrated by Aslan. Okay, here's chapter 4. Please enjoy and review. It really makes my day reading what you guys think. And also, I have entered a Harry Potter writing competition, so the updating might slow down a tad, but I swear I will not abandon. Also, if you notice any continuity errors, please tell me about them and I will fix them. I don't want their to be any confusion. One last thing, I don't think I'm going to include any family for our kings and queens (wives, husbands, and children), because I feel that they would have been solely devoted to each other, their consorts, and their country.

"What?" Henry and Helen exclaimed. _Did they hear correctly? Did this bird really just say that these four kings and queens were their children?_

"I'm sorry," began Henry, stating their question out loud, "but did you just call those kings and queens by our children's names?" Featherlight looked at them.

"I believe so. My lord Aslan has deemed it necessary for you to visit your children, but my kings and queens do not know of your visit. Aslan also deemed it necessary for them not to know until they see you in person," Featherlight replied, now preening his feathers. "Now, please we must hurry for it will be dark soon. The castle is not far from here," Featherlight said. It was indeed getting darker by the minute and the air was beginning to cool slightly.

Henry and Helen, now wanting to depart immediately for this Cair Pavel-something and see if their children really were here, immediately gathered up the leftover food and stood ready. Featherlight took flight, elegantly gliding through the air, while Henry and Helen followed him eagerly.

After a walk of about ten minutes, Henry and Helen were able to see the tips of the castle and after a few minutes more, they were approaching the gates. As they reached them, Helen and Henry received another shock as Featherlight began speaking to two odd half-human/half-horse creatures that stood guard at the gates.

"I was sent by Aslan. He said that I was to take these people to the kings and queens and then leave them in peace." The horse/human creatures looked at each other, glanced at Henry and Helen, and nodded, opening the gates and letting Henry and Helen through.

They were now walking through a courtyard with high walls, and they approaching a pair of very heavy looking doors. Standing guard here were two other odd horse/human creatures. Featherlight said the same thing and the creatures opened the doors. Here was a glorious room. Tapestries hung in front of the windows, paintings hung on the walls, and four thrones stood at the back of the room. Henry and Helen approached them and they felt their mouths open in shock.

Sitting in the four thrones, were none other than their four children. They looked older but there was no mistaking their children's features.

"Featherlight," began Susan, not recognizing her parents "who are your companions?"

"Your highnesses, I bring you these two humans. Our lord Aslan has brought them here to Narnia and ordered me to accompany them, bringing them to you. My lord Aslan said no more, only that, if they would not trust me, I was to speak your majesties' names." Featherlight

"They look vaguely familiar, don't they, Brother?" asked Susan quietly, turning to Peter.

"Yes, indeed. Particularly the woman," Peter replied.

"What are your names?" Lucy asked. All this time, Edmund had been silent, watching the newcomers and scanning them with his dark eyes.

"Lu?" Helen asked hesitantly. "Lu, it's me. Mum." At this remark, the four rulers stood up as one.

"Pardon me?" said Peter.

"Son, it's me. Dad," said Henry, who was looking desperately for any signs of recognition in his eldest son's face.

"Excuse us," spoke Edmund for the first time, "but my royal sisters and brother must speak in private. Featherlight, will you please remain here with our . . . guests for a few minutes?" Featherlight nodded his consent and then Edmund led his fellow rulers out through a small door on the side of the room. Henry and Helen stood in silence, watching their children leave in order to talk alone.

After a few minutes of silence and much fidgeting on Henry's and Helen's part, their children re-entered the room. They all took their seats again and looked wary, except Edmund, who remained standing and looked calm.

"What are your names?" Edmund's voice was determined and calm. His voice sounded exactly like Helen thought a judge might sound.

"Henry Pevensie," stated Henry.

"Helen Pevensie," said Helen. The kings and queens remained silent, their face mirroring the shock they felt within.

"Mother?" said Susan, hesitantly.

"Su, honey?" Helen took a few steps nearer the thrones and Susan stood, approaching her mother.

"Father?" asked Peter. He stood, and stared at the man he hadn't seen in nearly two decades.

"It's me, son," replied Henry, drawing level with his wife as they slowly edged nearer to his children.

"It's us."


	5. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. It all belongs to the incredible Clive Staples Lewis.

Author's Note: Okay, here we go. Chapter 5. I'm so very sorry that it took me this long to update, and I'm sorry that it is so short. I honestly just didn't have many ideas and I have been rather busy. I will update again soon though. Please stick around. I told you that I would never abandon this, and I still stand by that. It make take me six months to post another chapter, but I will _never_ abandon the story.

Also, to Anonymousme. I know what the 'horse/human' creatures are called. Trust me, I probably wouldn't be writing Narnia fanfiction if I didn't know what centaurs were. This story is in Henry and Helen's POV. Think Harry Potter. If Harry doesn't know what a creature is called, than we don't either.

And finally, to all of you guests that have reviewed, I want to thank you. The reviews help spur me on and make me excited to give you more stories.

ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO!

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _"Father?" asked Peter. He stood, and stared at the man he hadn't seen in nearly two decades._

 _"It's me, son," replied Henry, drawing level with his wife as they slowly edged nearer to his children._

 _"It's us."_

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

The four children stood up as one.

"Mother! Father!" exclaimed Lucy. She walked to them, her arms outstretched. It had been six years since her and her siblings had seen their parents, and they were shocked.

"Mother, how?" Susan asked with astonishment, but Helen was too busy hugging Lucy to answer.

"Father," said Peter, walking down from his throne towards Henry. "How did you get here?"

"I honestly don't know, son," Henry replied. He walked towards Peter rather quickly, too quickly.

"Your majesty," said a deep voice from beside them. Henry looked around and saw another of the odd creatures.

"It is fine, Oreius. They are friends," Peter replied, holding his hand up to the creature.

"Father," said Edmund, approaching also. "This is Orieus, the commander of our Royal Guard. He is a Centaur," Edmund added, at Henry's look of confusion.

"Mother," said Susan, and she hugged her mother.

"Come," said Peter. "We have much to talk about."

"Oreius," said Edmund, as the Kings and Queens led their parents out to the courtyard. "Will you please reschedule my trials for the rest of the day?"

"Of course, your Majesty," Oreius replied, with a bow. "May I do anything else?"

"Send for some tea, please, Orieus?" Susan said. "I'm sure our guests are tired and thirsty from their journey."

"Orieus bowed again and walked out of the hall, in front of them.

"Come," said Lucy. " We have much to talk about."

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ooh! Cliffhanger! Please review, tell me what you think, and be honest. Let me know if you have any ideas to how the story might go. Be aware though, I may not use the ideas, but I would appreciate the input! Bye! :)


	6. Talk

_"Come, we have much to talk about."_

As the Kings and Queens led their parents towards the courtyard in silence, the occupants of the courtyard bowed to them. The Kings and Queens led their parents into a separate part of the castle where there was a large dining hall.

"Come this way, Mother," said Susan. "We may sit and talk here." They sat at a smaller table, and a few minutes later came the tea. Helen and Henry were shocked once again, when they saw that the creature carrying the tray of tea and cookies was a beaver.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beaver," Lucy said, with a small nod and smile.

"Of course, my dears," Mrs. Beaver replied. She gave Henry and Helen an encouraging smile and left.

"So, tell me," began Helen, in a rush. "Where are we? Why are you older? Why are you called Kings and Queens?"

"Well," began Edmund. "This is our country of Narnia and we have ruled here for six years."

"Wait, you mean that you're –" Helen began.

"Yes. This is _our_ country of Narnia," Edmund repeated, with a small smile, "but the King of all Kings, Aslan, rules over everything, including us."

"How do you do it?" Henry asked, astonished.

"Do what, Father?" Peter asked, taking a small sip from his tea.

"Rule," Henry said, gesturing wildly. "I mean, I wouldn't know the first thing about ruling a country."

"Well, when we first arrived," Peter began with a chuckle, "we had professors that helped us learn the ways of our country and certain measures and laws that had to be instated. They also helped us live up to our titles."

"Your titles?" Helen asked.

"We each have a title that accompanies our traits," Susan said.

"Which are?"

"Queen Lucy the Valiant," Edmund said, looking kindly at his little sister.

"King Edmund the Just," said Lucy, looking back at her brother lovingly.

"I'm Queen Susan the Gentle," Susan said shyly.

"And High King Peter the Magnificent," the three younger rulers said simultaneously, looking at Peter with love.

"High King?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm assuming that Aslan called me that because I'm the eldest, but I don't really think about myself as better or more qualified than the others so –" Peter was suddenly interrupted.

"So, what happened?" Helen asked. "How did you get here? Why are you the Kings and Queens instead of someone else? Someone older? Why didn't you come home?" These were all questions the children had expected and so they answered them.

"Lucy, if you please," Peter said, gesturing to his youngest sister.

"Oh, yes, dear sister," Susan began. "So good are you at telling of stories."

"Very well," Lucy said shyly.

"Well, it all began six years ago when we were at the Professor's house in the country. Not much do we remember of the time before then, but we do clearly remember that. I entered a wardrobe while frolicking and I found myself here in Narnia." Lucy continued telling the story in wonderful clarity and with occasional interruptions from the other three when needed. Lucy fell silent however when she reached the moment when Edmund had left for the Witch. She intended to skim over that part and leave much of the turmoil of her brother out of it, but Edmund interjected and looked solemn.

"You soften the truth, Lucy," Edmund muttered. "You call me a wrongdoer, when I was really a traitor."

"Edmund, are you disobeying your own law?" Peter said quietly, trying to infuse some levity into their conversation.

"I suppose," Edmund replied, with a small smile.

"What law?" Helen asked curiously.

"Edmund," Susan began, "passed a law deeming that nobody was to be named a traitor, for no one could do worse than what he himself has done."

"Edmund," Helen said, turning to her son again, "what did you do?"

"I betrayed my family and my country. Granted, it wasn't my country yet, but I still betrayed my family and Aslan. I deserved the punishment wrought upon me by the Witch. I did not deserve the kindness granted to me by Aslan."

"What - what punishment did you get from the Witch?" Henry asked quietly, his heart hurting.

"I was tortured," Edmund revealed. "For weeks." Henry and Helen gasped and both pairs of eyes filled with tears at the revelation.

"My dears?" interrupted a kind voice. It was Mrs. Beaver.

"Yes, Mrs. Beaver?" Edmund replied quietly, please at the interruption.

"I apologize for the interruption, but it is nearly time for your training session with General Oreius, my Kings."

"Oh, thank you very much, Mrs. Beaver," Peter said, standing. "I apologize Mother, Father, but Edmund and I must leave shortly."

"What are you leaving for?" Helen asked.

"Peter and I," began Edmund, swallowing and fixing a small smile on his face, "have weekly training sessions with the general of our armies, General Oreius. You met him earlier. He is always improving our skills."

"You are welcome to attend if you wish," Peter added, as Edmund stood as well.

"I think I'll go with the boys, Helen," Henry said, looking to his wife.

"Alright, I'm going to stay here with the girls," Helen replied, smiling at her daughters.

"Very well, Mother," Peter said. "Come, Father."


	7. Sparring and News

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. No matter how much I wish I did. I tell you, when is Netflix going to hurry up and make some Narnia stuff? I need something!

Author's Note: I am so sorry about how long it's been. I swore to never quit the story and I stand by that. Just bear with me, okay? If you need more Narnia to read, I've written quite a few other Narnia stories. Check 'em out, if you want. Please read and review. Thank you and again my apologies. Love you all! -Ninja :)

Big Thank You to treehugger00 – She has really helped spur me on with this story and has given me lots of helpful criticism and advice! Thank you so much! :)

 _xxx_

As Henry walked through the castle with his sons, he couldn't help but feel out of place amidst the fanciness. He did not consider himself to be a "fancy" man, and hardly ever dressed up. Henry supposed he didn't look _too_ bad in the black pants and suit he had arrived in, but still.

He dragged himself out of his own thoughts and looked around as he walked. Peter and Edmund were a couple of feet ahead of him, and they led him down a flight of stairs to a stone room.

"This is the armory, Father," Edmund said, gesturing with his hand. "Peter and I must put on our armor."

"Ah, I - er - I see," Henry stammered. He was astonished. Ahead of him, were four large containers that looked a little bit like trunks. Peter and Edmund went to two of them and opened them up. Henry had followed behind Peter and gasped when he saw what was inside. Swords, outfits, daggers, shields, and armor of all different colors.

After Henry had watched in silence as his eldest son put on a shirt of chainmail and grabbed a beautiful shield, his sword already hanging from his belt. He then turned and looked at his youngest son and was surprised to see him a second sword instead of a shield, and not wearing a helmet.

"Don't want to scar you pretty face, do you, brother?" Edmund asked, in a teasing tone.

"Son," Henry began, "why do you have two swords and not a shield?"

"I do not fight with a shield, Father," Edmund replied simply. "It gets in the way and is not as offensive as a second sword."

"Father," Peter began, "he's just being humble. Everyone knows that Edmund enjoys fighting with two swords and showing off."

Henry chuckled. "Well, you boys ready?" he asked. He had to admit, he was extremely excited to see what his sons were capable of.

Peter and Edmund nodded and led the way up the stairs. After being properly introduced to Oreius, General of the Narnian Army, Henry sat down in the grass to watch his sons.

He was absolutely thunderstruck at their skill with a blade. Peter blocked every single blow of Edmund's, while Edmund rained blow after blow down on Peter's shield. It was a quick and uninterrupted battle, spare the occasional word of advice from Oreius, Near the end of the sparring session, (Henry could tell because Edmund's and Peter's blows became slower) a faun came running (trotting?) up to the two Kings.

"Your Majesties," the faun panted.

"What is it, Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked, lowering his sword and shield.

"Wolves," the faun gasped.

"Where?" Edmund asked quickly, sheathing both his swords. His voice was calm and low, but it sounded dangerous at the same time. Henry stood up.

"Approaching quickly from the north. They - they are near - near _there_ , right now."

"They're coming towards the Cair?" Peter clarified.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the faun replied.

"How many?" Peter asked.

"At least two dozen."

Peter turned towards Edmund. "What say you, brother?" he asked. "Wait for them or meet them head on?"

"Wait," Edmund replied, turning back and walking towards the armory. Henry watched him leave in confusion. These wolves sounded like a big deal, so why wasn't Edmund acting more . . . energized?

Henry reeled his thoughts back in and turned his attention onto Peter and Oreius's conversation.

"Prepare yourselves and your fellow Centaurs," Peter was saying. "The Centaurs and ourselves should be able to handle the wolves, but prepare a small group of soldiers nevertheless. We will meet them in the Pavilion."

"Very well, your Majesty," Oreius replied, bowing slightly, then galloping away.

"Peter?" Henry began, walking up to him. "This seems to be a big deal, so why isn't –"

"Edmund taking more action?" Peter finished for him.

"Yeah," Henry confirmed.

"That's just the way he is now, Father," Peter replied. "He's always the calmest and always keeps me and the girls in line."

Henry smiled, then spoke again, concern evident to Peter. "What is the deal with these wolves?"

"Wolves were the main followers of . . . of _her_ ," Peter replied.

"Her?" Henry said, questioningly.

Peter sighed. "The – the White Witch."


	8. They're Coming

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

 **Author's Note: Read, review, and enjoy! :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. It means a lot. :) I'm sorry I've been MIA for a while on this story. I've had a pretty big case of writer's block. I know where I want the story to go, but I've just had trouble getting there. I think I'm on my way now, though, so you shouldn't have to wait this long again for another chapter.**

 _xxx_

"And she was the one who captured Edmund when you first came?" Henry clarified, remembering what Lucy had told them earlier.

Peter nodded. "As to why they are coming back now, I am not sure of the answer," he spoke.

"Peter?" Henry began as they turned to return to the armory. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Father?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"You've all changed so much. I mean, I understand that you're older, but you're older in another way."

"We fought in wars, Father," Peter said, his voice growing cold. "You know what it does to people. Just because our wars are different, don't think our wars have been any easier." And with that, he headed back to the armory after Edmund.

 _xxx_

Henry slowly made his way back to the castle in silence. His son's words had struck a chord. Just a few days ago, he had been standing in the middle of a warzone, thinking that his children were away in the country, safe as could be. But no. Suddenly, he's pulled out of his world, his life, and thrown into this one where mythical creatures live, one where his children are Kings and Queens, one where some evil Witch had ruled for a hundred years.

Somehow, Henry remembered how to get back to the room where his daughters and wife had been talking. He found that Peter and Edmund were already there, discussing the wolves with their sisters.

"We need to set something up where we can meet," Edmund was saying. "I don't want them –"

"Wait, what is all of this about?" Helen asked, irritation entering her tone.

"Mother, I swear, we will explain everything in more detail soon. But we have to figure out these plans first," Susan said.

Helen nodded, but her eyes hardened, for she was obviously not used to this type of treatment. Looking closer, though, she could see the stress and worry behind her children's eyes.

"I don't want them entering the grounds," Edmund continued.

"What about off the east shore?" Lucy piped up.

"No, that's too near the courtyard, I think. If something were to happen they would be right in front of doors where there aren't many guards. I'm going to look at a few maps," Edmund said. "I'll return when I know of a place."

And with that, Edmund walked off, presumably to the room where all the maps were kept. Henry watched as his daughters and son continued talking, but he didn't really hear their words.

 _xxx_

The next day and a half were a blur to Henry and Helen. They tried to keep up with their children, but it seemed that they weren't of any use. Whenever they tried to help, Henry with strategy or planning or Helen with meetings and helping her daughters, they were always disproved in something. Peter or Edmund would say something, disproving Henry's tactics. He knew that his sons weren't meaning to be rude, in fact, they were apologetic about it, but Henry was still upset that he couldn't help. It was much the same for Helen. She felt that every time she tried to help her daughters, they were already taking care of something. Or if she tried to make something or do something, it wasn't right. She too knew that that was just the way it worked here in this strange place. She knew that things were different. It was just hard to accept the fact that her children weren't children. Not anymore.

 _xxx_

Two days after the knowledge of the wolves reached the castle's ears, the Kings and Queens, their parents, advisors, and main generals stood off the northern bank of the sea. Two leopards had been sent ahead to lead the wolves to their leaders, and they were now returning.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stood in the front, facing the wolves. All of them had calm and collected looks upon their faces. They looked at the small specks of gray growing larger every second as the leopards led the wolves towards them. Henry and Helen stood behind their children, barricaded between centaurs, more cats, and other fighters.

As the wolves drew closer, Helen hesitantly stepped up directly behind Susan.

"Sweetheart, are you should you should be standing here? I mean, you're so unprotected from those dogs," she whispered.

Susan turned to her mother, disbelief evident on her face. "Mother, please, step back. Everything will be fine. I'm fine and I know how to take care of myself. And another thing, dogs and wolves are completely different creatures."

"But –" Helen began, but Susan cut her off.

"I'll be fine, Mother. Besides, Orieus would rather die himself than let one of us be hurt." Susan turned back again, facing the wolves who were now standing feet from the Kings and Queens.


	9. A Cold Conflict

**Disclaimer: Totally not mine.**

 **Author's Note: Okay, here's another chapter. Told ya'll you wouldn't have to wait as long. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

 ***** I'd also like to say something to someone: Treehugger00, I have seen that you have blocked me. If you still read this, I would like to know why you've blocked me. You'd usually review my stories and we would chat a sometimes afterwards. I honestly enjoyed our conversations. If I said something offensive or anything of the like, I ask that you please PM me or review and tell me what it was. At least tell me what I did so that I can't make the mistake again. I'm terribly sorry if I did offend you. Please know that it wasn't purposeful in the slightest. :)**

* * *

The wolves stood there, their teeth bared.

Peter stepped forward. "Why you have come here?" he asked.

"To bring back our mistress, boy," the wolf leader snarled, stepping forward. "To bring back the real Queen of Narnia."

The surrounding Narnians visibly stiffened, knowing exactly who the wolf was referring to.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Peter replied evenly. "Aslan killed the White Witch in front of my own eyes. I see no possible way for the Witch to return."

"You can't see what's right in front of you, can you, boy?" another wolf growled. "There's magic running beneath our feet. You should know of it. Some of it brought back your dearest lion, and now this magic will bring back our Queen."

And from amidst the ranks of the wolves, something wretched and hunched limped forward. It wore a thin cloak and had long nails growing from its hands. It wasn't human, the Narnians were sure of that.

"What do you want, hag?" Edmund said, stepping forward as well and facing the raggedy old creature. It continued to creep forward, its face pointed towards the ground, until it was a few feet away from the Kings and Queens. It didn't speak as it flourished a long claw and bent, dragging it along the ground. She walked in a circle, causing a circle to form upon the ground behind her.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, observing the hag with growing wariness.

As she finished the circle, she looked up and the Kings and Queens saw her deep set eyes, her long nose that looked broken, and her gnarled teeth. From behind her, a wolf crept up, something clamped between its jaws. A wand. The wand of the White Witch.

Edmund shuddered, for he hadn't seen that wand in six years, ever since the Witch had stabbed him with the shattered edge. The hag took the wand from the wolf and started to chant. The four Kings and Queens exchanged a quick look of curiosity, confusion, and fear.

"Stop!" Peter commanded. He stepped forward and put the tip of his sword against the hag's neck.

She sneered at him and two wolves moved to intervene, but two Centaurs quickly blocked their path.

Peter looked at the hag. "I want you to leave. And I never want to see you back anywhere near this castle or it's tenants. Do you understand me?" He spoke the words calmly, but there as a hatred in his voice that nobody could ignore.

But the hag merely smiled. And, whipping the Witch's wand around with stunning agility, she slammed it into the earth between her and Peter. Suddenly, ice began to spread from the ground where the wand stood. It grew up into a wall. Peter tried to stop its progress by stabbing it with his sword, but the ice was acting as a shield. It turned and curved, forming an icy wall between the two armies.

The Narnians stood silent. What were they to do now?

* * *

Edmund watched with dread as the ice grew up between the two sides. He felt it. He felt the evil growing. He sensed it. Then he saw it. In the ice, encased within it, was the form of a woman. Beautiful. Cruel. Cold. The White Witch.

"Hello, dears," she said. "Peter, dearie, so nice to see you again."

Peter was still as stone, looking up at the woman in horror.

"Susan, Lucy, my dear girls," Jadis continued. "We never had the pleasure of officially meeting."

Both queens stiffened. Lucy looked angry, while Susan looked astonished, frightened.

"And Edmund," Jadis said, turning to the Just King. "Such a pleasure to see you again, my prince."

Edmund's hands shook in anger and fear and his face was almost as pale as the Witch's.

"Now, come, I know you don't want me gone forever," the Witch continued. "You need me. You need my help."

Her voice was calm, cool, hypnotic. Peter found himself being drawn to her but he shook himself over.

Then, a sight drew a shudder from him and his siblings. The Witch raised a slim arm and stretched it out. And she pushed it through the ice.

"Come now,' she whispered.

Nobody spoke. There was dead silence everywhere. Even the nearby birds had stilled, sensing the danger nearby.

"Come now," Jadis mumured again. "Just one drop of blood and I can help you with everything you could ever want or require. I can make this land the most amazing it has ever been."

"We do not need your help!" Edmund shouted, drawing both his swords and coming a step nearer. "We do not need it, nor do we want it." He said the words forcefully, ignoring the newly throbbing pain in his side.

But the Witch knew. Somehow she knew. "Does it still hurt, my little king?" she said, her cold eyes flashing with fake pity. "Does it still pain you where my wand stabbed your delicate skin?"

Edmund took another step, brandishing both his swords in an x form. "I relish the pain," he said menacingly. "It reminds me of what I went through and how I became a better person because of it. Thank you," he finished sarcastically.

Then, he drew back both his swords and made to plunge them into the ice, but just then, things took an unexpected turn. Peter and Helen screamed Edmund's name, as as the King whipped around, he saw the hag out of the corned of his eye. A wolf was beside her and in her hands she held the Witch's wand.

Edmund growled and slashed at the hag but in his anger and confusion at the events, he wasn't able to compensate for her agile moves. He made to strike again and he heard the hiss of metal as Peter and the nearby Centaurs drew their weapons as well.

His second strike aimed for the hag's hand and a screech told her that he had hit flesh. But before he could strike the killing blow, he felt an immense weight press up against his chest and he was suddenly thrown up against the pillar of ice, within which still stood the Witch, standing still and watching the proceedings with slight amusement on her face.

Shouts of fear and anger rang through Edmund's ears and as he made to strike a blow at the wolf pressing him against the ice, he heard howls of the other remaining wolves, telling him that it was an all out battle now.

He drew back his sword and aimed it at the wolf's underbelly, but before he could plunge it into the fur, he felt something touch his hand. It was cold. And as Edmund turned his head a fraction of an inch, avoiding the wolf's yellow eyes upon him, he saw pale white fingers clasped around his shoulder.

The Witch's hand had stretched through the ice and rested on Edmund's shoulders. Edmund was stuck. Between the wolf and the ice, he had knower to go. Stunned, frightened, Edmund's right hand let the sword in its grasp slip and his grip on his left sword slackened. Then, too many things happened at once. Shouts of the Just King's name rang through the courtyard, the Witch's hand tightened on Edmund's shoulder, and something, something red hot, painful, seized his other shoulder. He felt the sticky blood dripping down his shoulder and as the wolf finally released him, Edmund fell, a silent scream of pain ringing through his ears. And the last thing he saw before blackness were the cold eyes of Jadis as the wall of ice exploded.

* * *

 **AN: I can't believe I just did that. Did you like it? Be honest, did you like it? Please review. I'll be honest, I'm not really feeling this story too much anymore but I did enjoy writing this chapter so I might be able to get chapters out a bit quicker. I appreciate you all being patient. I know how annoying it is to have to wait on chapter updates and I'm sorry I'm making you all wait. Anyways, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. We Must Fight Back

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

 **Author's Note: Finally another chapter. I know it's short but I hope you enjoy and please review. It would mean a lot.**

* * *

Edmund stirred. He opened his eyes quickly and saw that he wasn't in the courtyard. He was in the castle's infirmary.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked around. The infirmary was empty except for himself. He closed his eyes and thought back. Images flashed before his eyes. The wall of ice. The hag. The werewolf. The Witch.

Blinking his eyes again, he quickly left the comfortable bed, but as his feet touched the floor, a small wave of pain flickered through his body. He looked down at his shoulder and saw the wound bandaged.

The thin white shirt that he wore was soft, but under it, fire burned. His shoulder hurt, but his side burned like it had that day at the Battle of Beruna. He lifted the edge of the shirt up ever so slightly and saw the wound where he'd been stabbed all those years ago, purple and blue, bruised as though it had just happened a day or so ago.

Edmund stood up and looked around. He found it odd that nobody was there, so he made his way, gingerly, towards the doors. As he reached them, he reached a hand out to open it, but he heard voices from the other side and paused.

"What was all of that?" Edmund heard his mother say.

"It was the Wi–" Peter tried to explain, but Helen was continuing. "Edmund could've been killed! Any of you could've! And you just brush it off like it was nothing?"

Lucy's voice suddenly spoke, loud and clear. "Mother, we are not children. We have dealt with situations like this before. Granted, this situation is more dire than the others but nevertheless, we will figure out a solution. We know the risks we take, Mother. And yes, Edmund was injured. I know that and I desperately wish he hadn't been, but at least him interacting with the Witch gave us the chance to observe her actions. We may be able to learn some things from this if we can just think about it."

Edmund took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ed!" Helen immediately threw herself onto her younger son who staggered. The shoulder wound was superficial, but then pain in his side had not diminished. Peter saw this and quickly took his brother's arm.

"Edmund, you should be resting," the eldest King said firmly.

"I'll rest later, Peter," Edmund argued. "Lucy's right, we have to look at everything that happened. We have to make a plan."

"Edmund, you need to rest," Helen spoke again, a motherly protectiveness in her voice.

"Mother, I can't," Edmund said. "This isn't some Caloremen soldiers or something. This is _her_. I won't let her start turning our people into stone and our country into a wasteland again."

"At least take a drop of cordial?" Lucy said. She knew her brother was determined and so was she, but he did need rest.

"It won't do any good, Lu. You know that," Edmund said impatiently. "My shoulder isn't worth it and you know it doesn't help my side. Besides," he continued darkly, "that cordial may be more important than ever now."


End file.
